yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Dimetoka (Yunanistan)
Dimetoka (Yunanca: Διδυμότειχο / Didymóteicho; 1974'e kadar Katharevousa Yunancası ile: Διδυμότειχον, Didymóteichon; Bulgarca: Димотика), Yunanistan'da, Batı Trakya'da, Evros (Meriç) ilinin (nomos) sınırları içinde bir ilçedir. Türkiye sınırına 12 kilometre mesafede, Sofulu'nun 20, Dedeağaç'ın 90 kilometre kuzeyindedir. 2001 rakamlarına göre ilçe merkezinin azalma eğilimi gösteren nüfusu 8.000, ilçe bütününün nüfusu 19.300'dür. Coğrafyası Evros (Meriç) ilinin (nomos) sınırları içinden geçen kızıl çay'ın içerisinden geçtiği bir ilçedir. Türkiye sınırına 12 kilometre mesafede, Sofulu'nun 20, Dedeağaç'ın 90 kilometre kuzeyindedir. 2001 rakamlarına göre ilçe merkezinin azalma eğilimi gösteren nüfusu 8.000, ilçe bütününün nüfusu 19.300'dür. Tarihi Evvelce Plotinoupolis olarak anılan Didymoteichon Geç Bizans döneminden itibaren bölgesinde önem kazanmış, imparatorluğun son hanedanı Palaiologus'lara karısı aracılığı ile akraba olmakla hanedana bir anlamda dışarıdan giren rakip imparator VI. Yannis Kantakuzenos 26 Ekim 1341'de destekçilerince burada imparator ilan edildi ve uzun bir iç savaş sürecinden sonra 16 Mayıs 1346'da burada taç giydi. 1343'de Kantakuzenos'un karısı Eirene'in burada Bulgarlarca ablukaya alınması üzerinde yardıma çağırılan Aydınoğlu Gazi Umur Bey 380 gemi ve 29,000 askerle bölgeye gelerek Bulgarları Didymoteichon'dan uzaklaştırmayı başardı. 1345'de yine Aydınoğlu Gazi Umur Bey, yanında Saruhan Beyliği hanedanından Saruhanoğlu Süleyman Bey olduğu halde 20,000 süvari ile Orhan Gazi'nin evvelce buraya sevkettiği birliklere katılmış ve üç beyliğin müşterek kuvveti Didymoteichon bölgesini egemenliği altına başlayan Bulgar şaki Momçilo'yu 7 Haziran 1345'de yenmeyi başarmışlardır. 1361'de Osmanlı Devleti topraklarına dahil edilmesinin ardından Dimetoka döneminde Balkanların önemli merkezlerinden biri haline geldi. Osmanlı padişahı 1. Murat, Edirne'de Eski Saray inşa edilirken 5 yıl burada kalmış, oğlu Yıldırım Bayezid burada doğmuştur. Önemli bir Osmanlı mimari eseri olan (halen bakımsız durumdaki) Çelebi Sultan Mehmet Camii (Dimetoka Beyazıt Camii de denir) bu dönemde inşa edilmiştir. Kara Timurtaş Paşa oğlu Oruç Paşa'nın 1398, Feridun Ahmed Bey'in 1571 tarihli hamamları da bulunmaktadır. Bu anlamda, Dimetoka'nın kısa bir süre için, Osmanlı Devleti'ne (Bursa'nın yanı sıra ve Edirne öncesinde) başkentlik yaptığı söylenebilir. 18. yüzyılda ise, Rusya'ya karşı giriştiği Poltava Savaşı'nı kaybederek Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'na sığınan İsveç kralı Demirbaş Şarl, 1713-1714'de burada meskun tutulmuştur. Dimetoka, esasen, 2. Balkan Savaşı'nda Enver Paşa tarafından Edirne ile birlikte geri alınan bölgenin içindedir. Ağustos 1913 Bükreş Antlaşması ile Bulgaristan sınırları içinde kalan Batı Trakya demiryolu hattının 50 km.lik bir kısmı Meriç'in batı kıyı şeridini takip ederek buradan geçmekteydi. Bu da, Bulgaristan iç bölgeleri ile Batı Trakya limanları arasındaki ulaşımın kısmen Türkiye topraklarından geçmesi sonucunu doğurmaktaydı. 1915 sonbaharında, Çanakkale Savaşı'nın kritik dönemleri aşıldıktan sonra, yeni saldırılara karşı Almanya'dan sevkedilecek malzemenin Türkiye'ye ulaşabilmesi için Bulgaristan'ın Almanya-Avusturya-Osmanlı İmparatorluğu ittifakı içinde savaşa girmesi çok önemli görülmekteydi. Savaşın her iki ittifak grubunun da uzun bir süre lobi yaptığı Bulgaristan, bu kritik bölgeyi (savaşın sonunu beklemeksizin) hemen terketmeyi kabul eden İttihat ve Terakki politikası ile cezbedildi. Böylece Dimetoka yöresi, 1915'de Bulgaristan'a bırakılarak bu ülkenin İttifak Devletleri tarafında savaşa girişinin rüşveti oldu. I. Dünya Savaşı sonunda, Lozan Antlaşması ile kesinleşecek şekilde Yunanistan'a dahil edilmiştir. Günümüz Dimetoka'sının karşılaştığı en büyük sorun mütemadiyen Meriç Nehri'nin taşkınlarına uğramasıdır. Nüfus 250px|thumb|Dimetoka kilisesi Çelebi Sultan Mehmed I Camii Image:Didymoteicho1.jpg|Bayezid Mehmed I Camii - genel görünüm. Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_Didymoteicho_Evros_Greece_2.jpg|Bayezid Mehmed I Camii. Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_Didymoteicho_Evros_Greece_3.jpg|Bayezid Mehmed I Camii. Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_inside_Didymoteixo_Evros_Greece_1.jpg|Bayezid Mehmed I Camii (restorasyon aşamasındaki iç bölüm). Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_inside_Didymoteixo_Evros_Greece_2.jpg|Bayezid Mehmed I Camii (restorasyon aşamasındaki iç bölüm). Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_inside_Didymoteixo_Evros_Greece_4.jpg|Bayezid Mehmed I Camii (restorasyon aşamasındaki iç bölüm). Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_inside_Didymoteixo_Evros_Greece_3.jpg|Bayezid Mehmed I Camii (restorasyon aşamasındaki iç bölüm). Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_inside_Didymoteixo_Evros_Greece_5.jpg|Bayezid Mehmed I Camii (restorasyon aşamasındaki iç bölüm). ARAŞTIRMA veTEZLER Kızıldeli Tekkesi Kırcaali ve Dimoteka arasında bulunan Ortaköy'deydi. ...... http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pomaklar (http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pomaklar) ... www.balkanlar.net/forum/index.php?action=printpage;topic...0 Bakınız tartışma sayfası Ayrıca bkz. * Dimetoka Sarayı *Cemil Meriç Dimetoka doğumludur. Kaynakça * ar:ذيذيموتيخو bg:Димотика ca:Demòtica de:Didymoticho el:Διδυμότειχο en:Didymoteicho fi:Didymoteicho fr:Didymotique he:דידימוטיכו it:Didymoteicho ro:Didymoteicho ru:Дидимотика sr:Дидимотика =WP= ) Mosque.]] Didymóteicho ( , ) is a town located in the eastern part of the Evros Prefecture of Thrace, Greece. It is the seat of the municipality and the province of the same name. It is located around 12 km from Turkey and the western banks of the Evros. It is the easternmost municipality on the mainland of Greece (in its town of Pythio). In the west, much of the land is mountainous and forested, while farmlands are located in the central and the northern part. It is on the railway line Thessaloniki-Istanbul and the Greek road 51 (Alexandroupoli - Orestiada - Edirne in Turkey and Svilengrad in Bulgaria). The town (pop. 8,799 in 2001) sits on a plain and located south east of Svilengrad, south of Edirne, Turkey and Orestiada, west of Uzunköprü, about 20 km north of Soufli and about 90 km north of Alexandroupoli. The Municipality of Didymóteicho has a land area of 354.134 km² and a population of 18,998 inhabitants. Its largest other towns are Lagós (pop. 1,403), Koufóvouno (958), Sofikó (926), Ellinochóri (756), and Karotí (723). Name The city was formerly known in Katharevousa as , Didymóteichon, from , dídymos, "twin" and , teîchos, "wall". Other names of Didymoteicho include: * Dimotika * Geography Forests dominate the banks and parts of the plain. Much of the area is used for farming. The main produce is cattle, fruits and vegetables and some flowers. The hills dominate further west. Near the area lies the great forest of Dadia. Municipal districts The municipality of Didymoteicho is subdivided into the following districts: *Didymoteicho (Didymoteicho, Zoodochos Pigi, Neoi Psathades) *Asvestades *Asimenio *Ellinochori (Ellinochori, Thyrea, Lagos) *Isaakio *Karoti *Koufovono *Kyani *Mani (Mani, Evgeniko, Sitaria) *Petrades *Poimeniko *Prangio *Pythio (Pythio, Rigio, Stathmos) *Sitochori *Sofiko History Ancient times The area around the town was founded at neolithic times. It was an important Thracian and Hellenistic town. The town was sacked by the Romans in 204 BC. In the early 2nd century, the Roman emperor Trajan created a new city between the two hills surrounding the town and named it Plotinopolis after his wife Pompeia Plotina. The city would later be one of the most important town in Thrace, having her own assembly. Its remains are now known as the Kale, after the Turkish for "castle". In the 1980s, a solid gold bust of Trajan was found on the site of Plotinopoulis and is now in the museum at Komotini. Medieval era In medieval times, known as Demotika, it was an important market town and one of the finest hunting places for emperors and later Sultans. It was well fortified by the Byzantines, and after 1261 and the reconquest of Constantinople by the Greeks, it became the most important city in Thrace and Byzantine Macedonia. The city was besieged several times by the Second Bulgarian Empire, and during the Byzantine civil wars of the 14th century, it rose to prominence as the seat of Andronikos III Palaiologos and John VI Kantakouzenos. The city was also the birthplace of emperors John III Vatatzes and John V Palaiologos.http://www.thrakiki.gr/didimotixo.htm Ottoman era The Battle of Demotika, the Ottomans' first victory in Europe, was fought before the city in 1352 during yet another Byzantine civil war. In 1361, and after several years of siege, the Ottomans succeeded in conquering the city. Unlike the neighbouring Adrianople which was burnt to the ground, they kept the town intact and made it the capital of the Ottoman Empire for a short time. It was then that they build the great mosque and the baths of the town, both of which were the first of their kind in the European continent. Under Turkish rule the town was known as Dimetoka or Demotika. The Ottoman sultan Bayezid II was born there. After the Poltava, the exiled King Charles XII of Sweden lived in the town (1713–1714). During the Ottoman period, it was a major center for the Bektashi Sufi order. Modern era In 1912 the town was briefly occupied by the Bulgarians during the First Balkan War, only to return to the Ottomans a year later. The latter offered the city to Bulgaria in 1914, as a reward for entering World War I on the side of the Central Powers. The town was withdrawn from Bulgaria under the terms of the 1919 Treaty of Neuilly.Treaty of Neuilly, article 27 (3), 48 As other places in Western Thrace Didymoteicho was under temporary management of the Entente led by the French General Sharpe. In the second half of April 1920, at the San Remo conference of the prime ministers of the main allies of the Entente powers (except USA), Western Thrace was given to Greece. The Second World War devastated Didymoteicho. The town was considerably affected by the Evros river flooding of February 17 to 22, 2005. Flood warnings were reported at that time. It devastated much of the town on Wednesday, March 2, 2005 and continued for several days. On Friday, March 4, flood waters began to ebb slowly. Over 5,000 mm of rainfall caused the river to overflow its banks. Buildings, properties and stores were flooded, leaving people stranded. It was the worst flood in nearly 50 years. The railway line south of Didymoteicho and near the station was also flooded and was closed. Serious flooding was also experienced in March 2006 throughout the city and the general Evros area. Landmarks *A 14th-century mosque, situated by the city square. It was built in 1395 or 1397 under Sultan Bayezid I. *Castle, situated in the northwestern part of town *Didymoteicho Folklore Museum *The 'Silent Baths', the oldest hamam in Europe. They are still in use today. *International Centre of Young Artists of Eastern Europe, Website *Central Square , next to the town hall *Military Museum, http://www.army.gr/html/EN_Army/istoria/mouseia/didimoteixou/index_en.html, *Municipal Theatre, on Georgios Street *The ruins of the ancient city of Plotinopolis. *The Byzantine town wall and it's fortifications, situated around the town. Bayzeid - Mehmed I Mosque - 14th-century The construction of the Mosque Bayzeid (Mehmed I) was commissioned by the Sultan Mehmed, son of Bayzeid and it was inaugurated in March 1420. The Mosque nowadays is ruined but a maintenance - renovation project is running by the Greek Ministry of culture. Image:Didymoteicho1.jpg | Bayezid (Mehmed I) Mosque - panoramic image. Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_Didymoteicho_Evros_Greece_2.jpg | Bayezid (Mehmed I) Mosque. Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_Didymoteicho_Evros_Greece_3.jpg | Bayezid (Mehmed I) Mosque. Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_inside_Didymoteixo_Evros_Greece_1.jpg | Bayezid (Mehmed I) Mosque (inside - under renovation). Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_inside_Didymoteixo_Evros_Greece_2.jpg | Bayezid (Mehmed I) Mosque (inside - under renovation). Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_inside_Didymoteixo_Evros_Greece_4.jpg | Bayezid (Mehmed I) Mosque (inside - under renovation). Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_inside_Didymoteixo_Evros_Greece_3.jpg | Bayezid (Mehmed I) Mosque (inside - under renovation). Image:20100328_Bayezid_Mosque_Mehmed_I_inside_Didymoteixo_Evros_Greece_5.jpg | Bayezid (Mehmed I) Mosque (inside - under renovation). Historical population Notable people *John III Doukas Vatatzes (c. 1192-1254), emperor of Nicaea *John V Palaiologos (1332–1391), Byzantine Emperor *Bayezid II(1481–1512) Sultan of the Ottoman Empire *Eugenios Eugenidis (1882–1954), shipping magnate *Silahdar Seyyid Mehmed Pasha 18th century Ottoman Grand Vizier See also *Communities of the Evros prefecture References External links *Official website *Hellenic Ministry of Culture: Didymoticho North: Orestiada West: Metaxades Didymoteicho East: Turkey Southwest: Lavara Southeast: Turkey ar:ذيذيموتيخو bg:Димотика ca:Demòtica de:Didymoticho el:Διδυμότειχο fr:Didymotique it:Didymoteicho he:דידימוטיכו ro:Didymoteicho ru:Дидимотика sr:Дидимотика fi:Didymoteicho tr:Dimetoka (Yunanistan) Kategori:Dimetoka Kategori:Yunanistan'daki şehirler Kategori:Trakya Bölgesi (Yunanistan) Kategori:Doğu Makedonya ve Trakya Kategori:Evros (il) Category:Populated places in the Evros Prefecture Category:Didymoteicho